


Оксюморон

by Danny_R



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Incest, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest, but not really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Они хотели принести в этот мир счастье для всех. Они и сделали счастливыми самых близких: подарили отцу Империю, сестре – семью, друзьям – исполнение самых сокровенных мечт, детям – жизнь. Не получилось сделать счастливыми лишь самих себя.





	Оксюморон

– Какая мерзость!

У Пьетро от изумления и отвращения раскрывается рот. Кто, находясь в своем уме, мог заподозрить Ванду в чём-то настолько грязном, омерзительном, противоестественном? Собственное имя там же, на первой полосе жёлтого издания, не вызывает у наследного принца никаких эмоций.

– Какая мерзость, отец! – повторяет он, отрывая взгляд от газеты в поисках поддержки.

Рука у Эрика тяжелая, от пощечины Пьетро позорно шатается и падает на колени. Медали на мундире издевательски бренчат. В голове шумит от боли напополам с унижением. Уязвленная гордость заставляет сжать кулаки и поднять голову, но Эрик угадывает настроение сына по малейшему жесту, смотрит тем самым взглядом, от которого преступники сами сознаются в содеянном, а женщины и дети рыдают без причины.

Проглатывая обиду, смиряя гордость, Пьетро снова преклоняет голову в знаке абсолютной покорности.

– Если у ничтожных писак появилась мысль о подобном, в этом виноват ты, сын! Значит, ты дал повод! Значит, ты позволил им думать о себе таким образом!

– Да, отец, вы правы, во всём виноват я, – сквозь сжатые зубы произносит Пьетро. – Основная задача мужчины защищать честь семьи, с чем я не справился, поэтому с готовностью приму любое наказание, какое вы сочтете необходимым.

Эрик поднимает голову сына за подбородок, чтобы их взгляды встретились, и, не встречая ни капли искреннего смирения или почтительности, ещё раз бьет наотмашь.

– Можешь идти, – холодно говорит Магнето, не глядя больше на Пьетро.

У Дома Магнуса уходит не больше часа, чтобы тираж газеты изъяли, редакцию закрыли, а память всего населения Империи подправили таким образом, что никто и никогда не читал грязных сплетен об императорской семье.

_Они подарили отцу то, без чего он не мог жить – силу и безграничную власть._

 

***

– Отец строг к тебе, Пьетро, но только потому, что хочет воспитать в своем единственном наследнике характер правителя. Однажды Империя перейдёт к тебе, и тогда ты поймешь, что он был прав.

У Лорны прохладные пальцы, от них следы от пощечин горят куда меньше. К сожалению, унижение и стыд из души вытравить не так просто.

– Легко тебе говорить, сестренка, ты у нас отцовская радость и гордость.

Она смеется и пожимает плечами.

– Не говори глупостей, папа любит нас троих одинаково.

Это ложь, потому что так не бывает и просто потому, что это ложь. Во всех реальностях, но в этой, созданной искусственно, всё наоборот. Эрик действительно любит Лорну сильнее остальных детей.

_Они смогли подарить своей потерянной, забытой, ненужной сестре единственное, что сделало бы её счастливой – любовь отца._

***

В покоях Ванды обстановка, достойная королевской особы: балдахины, золото и шелк, даже свет кажется особым – карминово-красным. Среди нарочитой роскоши странно смотрится большая, метров пять в ширину, песочница. Близнецы увлеченно стучат позолоченными лопатками по ведерками, чтобы потом с гордостью продемонстрировать получившийся куличик матери и ее гостю.

– Сколько ещё раз ты планируешь стирать мне память, Ванда?

– Столько, сколько потребуется, – отвечает Ванда виноватым голосом.

Ей хочется загладить свою вину перед старым другом, но она не знает как. Поэтому от встречи к встрече вычищает его память от всей ненужной информации и старается сделать его счастливым. Получается не слишком хорошо: из-за частых манипуляций с сознанием Стефан выглядит измученным, потерявшимся, нездоровым. И чувствует себя соответствующе: бессонница, мигрень, провалы в памяти, галлюцинации. Он почти не может работать и постоянно думает, что психиатр нужен ему сильнее, чем пациентам, приходящим на прием.

– Но зачем?

– Мне кажется, что если я не буду говорить с кем-нибудь о том, что случилось, о том, что я сделала, то сойду с ума.

Ванда опускает голову, чтобы никто не увидел, как по ее лицу текут слезы. Мальчики забывают про песочницу и забираются к матери на колени, поочередно целуя ее в щеку. Она возвращает поцелуй – каждому в темноволосую макушку, после чего вытирает лицо длинным рукавом.

Она может не плакать, она ведь сильная, сильнее всех. На хрупких плечах Ванды держится вся реальность, куда уж сильнее? А ещё она мать, потерявшая детей, и жена, убившая мужа. Сила для неё – худшее проклятие.

– Томми, Билли, бегите, поиграйте ещё с песочком.

– Так это правда? – интересуется Стефан, провожая взглядом абсолютно идентичных близнецов, ему всё равно нечего терять. – То, что сегодня напечатали в Дейли Бьюгл?

– Про нас с Пьетро? – Ванда понижает голос, чтобы дети не услышали ненароком. – Конечно же, нет.

– Прошу прощения, что усомнился. Магнус скрывает, кто на самом деле является отцом его внуков, а люди хотят знать, вот и придумывают всякую бессмыслицу.

– Пьетро относится ко мне исключительно как к сестре, – произносит она странным, непривычно жестким для нее тоном.

Стефан смотри на Ванду измученным неживым взглядом с одной только мольбой в глазах – чтобы ему не лгали. Вся его жизнь – ложь, он сам – не настоящий. Лжи слишком много. Он просит у Ванды только одного – правды.

И она не выдерживает; говорит высоко, срываясь на истерику:

– Мы всего лишь хотели сделать всех счастливыми. Единственный способ сделать счастливым самого Пьетро – заставить его разлюбить меня, понимаете?

Стефан понимает. Точнее, понимает, что это не так. Бедная девочка запуталась сама и запутала целый мир.

Счастье в нелюбви – оксюморон, как горячий снег, как доброе зло. Его не существует. Как не существует королевской династии Магнусов, сыновей Ванды, мира, в котором мутанты – не изгои.

– Простите, Стефан, это для вашего блага. Для блага всех вас.

_Они не смогли сделать счастливыми только себя. Может потому, что заслужили своё несчастье. Может потому, что осчастливить самого себя труднее всего._


End file.
